


Dungeons and Dangans

by gonta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Spoilers, chat format, this is an au where the events of v3 are part of a tabletop game lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta/pseuds/gonta
Summary: In a fit of inspiration, Shirogane ropes all of her friends into playing a tabletop roleplaying game. Shenanigans ensue. It's unknown if anyone comes out of this game a better person, but they definitely come out with more knowledge of grisly murder.[MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS]





	

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE I SAID EARLIER, MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
>  
> 
> (strums a guitar) every fic i make nowadays comes out of conversations with @starrynova
> 
> I decided to use pre-brainwashing personalities for this one because I haven't seen it done a lot - so if you're wondering why Ouma, Kaito, and Gonta (among others) are acting weird, that's why. I thought it'd make for good comedy, and this takes place in an au where the killing game never happened, so yeah. (Some of the characters veer relatively close to their canon personalities because I went off what we saw in the prologue)
> 
> Also, this is meant to be happening over a voice call. Think something like Skype or Discord!
> 
> Hopefully this fic is better than my other chatfic lol (and yes Ordinary Days is being worked on, I just had a fit of inspiration and wanted to write this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our lovable cast creates slightly more lovable self-inserts.

**_SHIROGANE created the voice channel!_ **

**_SHIROGANE added AKAMATSU, AMAMI, IRUMA, and 12 others to the voice channel!_ **

 

SHIROGANE: It’s time.

YUMENO: For what…?

OUMA: You forgot already? Nishishi, I guess I should have expected that… 

IRUMA: What the fuck is this

MOMOTA: You were like… passed out when we planned this, iruma

IRUMA: STOP PLANNING THINGS WHILE I’M SLEEPING 

SHIROGANE: It’s time for the tabletop game, of course! Remember? The one I brought up a few days ago?

SHINGUUJI: Tabletop games… I’m afraid I’ve never played before, but it could be interesting.

SHIROGANE: I had to pressure like half of you guys into doing this, but we’re doing it!

TOUJOU: Then, why are we doing it? 

SHIROGANE: I already pressured you all into it. I’m not stopping now. 

AKAMATSU: Uh… Okay… Doesn’t really make any sense, but okay… 

SHIROGANE: Is everyone here? If you’re here and you haven’t said anything, say something!

YONAGA: Angie is here!

CHABASHIRA: Me too!

HOSHI: hhhhhhhhh

HARUKAWA: Thanks, Hoshi.

HOSHI: anytime

GOKUHARA: I can’t believe I have to hang out with the rest of you nerds. Unbelievable.

SHINGUUJI: Suffering builds character, Gonta.

GOKUHARA: Eating shit builds character but I don’t see you doing it

TOUJOU: Then that explains why you have so much character.

GOKUHARA: I hate you all

KIIBO: I’m here as well! 

SAIHARA: ...Same here. 

AMAMI: I’ve played this before, ‘s no big deal. I’m looking forward to doing it again.

SHIROGANE: Didn’t you cheat last time, though?

AMAMI: Uh

AMAMI: Irrelevant

SHIROGANE: I’m on to you, Amami. 

CHABASHIRA: So what are we supposed to do with this… cockamamie Dungeons and Dragons stuff?

SHIROGANE: It’s actually not Dungeons and Dragons! It’s a different tabletop game. 

SHIROGANE:  _ DanganRonpa _ ! It’s been super popular lately. 

AMAMI: What edition

SHIROGANE: Let me check.

SHIROGANE: 53rd!

OUMA: HOW OLD IS THIS GAME

SHIROGANE: It actually just came out a few years ago, but they keep overhauling it. I think it keeps things fresh! 

SAIHARA: Can I be a detective in this

SHIROGANE: Yes! Now, we’re going to do character creation. I’ll be DMing in addition to playing a character, so I’ll explain what’s happening.

SHIROGANE: You give us a brief description of your character’s talent and backstory, and I’ll PM you your stats. 

IRUMA: That’s a fuckin weird mechanic! I could make a better game!

AKAMATSU: I don’t think I’d wanna play that game, Iruma

IRUMA: IT WOULD BE A GOOD GAME

SHIROGANE: I’ll start!

SHIROGANE: My character is the SHSL Cosplayer. She’s a plain girl who likes anime, though she spaces out a lot. Her stat specialty is intelligence!

TOUJOU: Is that it.

GOKUHARA: Is there. Not more to it.

SHIROGANE: Well, you can add more. I’m just providing a blank slate for you to work on! 

GOKUHARA: Huh

MOMOTA: Gonta why do you care

GOKUHARA: I dont

MOMOTA:  _ Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm _

SHIROGANE: Anyway, who wants to start!

SAIHARA: I will.

SAIHARA: My character is a super cool, murderous detective… he can do locked-room murders, and stuff. His stat specialty is definitely intelligence, though he’s also charismatic, and-

SHIROGANE: I think I’m gonna have to nerf that.

SAIHARA: Dammit

SHIROGANE: I’ll PM you the details later! But detective with an intelligence stat specialty is possible

KIIBO: Ah, me next!

MOMOTA: Are you still using that dumb ass screen name Iidabashi

KIIBO: I-it’s a good screen name!

KIIBO: My character… is… 

OUMA: Oh boy

CHABASHIRA: Here it comes

YUMENO: Christ

KIIBO: A robot!

YUMENO: There it is

KIIBO: The SHSL Robot, in fact.

AMAMI: I’m not sure that’s a thing

AMAMI: Shirogane is that a thing

SHIROGANE: There’s nothing against it, but-

KIIBO: So that means I can do it, right?

SHIROGANE: ...Yes.

AKAMATSU: I’m pretty sure we all know what Yumeno’s character is going to be

YUMENO: Yeah

YUMENO: A berserker

AKAMATSU: Uh

YUMENO: I’m messing with you mine is totally going to be the SHSL Magician. Is there MP in this game

SHIROGANE: I don’t think so. 

YUMENO: Darn 

SHIROGANE: Do you have any thoughts about your character’s backstory? That’s important, too.

YUMENO: Nooooo

YUMENO: That’s a hassle

YONAGA: Oh!! Angie has a backstory for her character!!

YONAGA: Angie’s character is the SHSL Artist! She’s from an island far away. 

OUMA: Aw this’ll be cute

YONAGA: Angie’s character is a prophet of god. She makes blood sacrifices so that her god will strike down anyone who stands in her way!

MOMOTA: Ouma why do you always jinx these things

OUMA: I’M SORRY

SHIROGANE: O….kay…. Let me write that down. 

IRUMA: HAHA I bet Gonta’s character is shit because he doesn’t care

GOKUHARA: No comment. 

SHIROGANE: Do you want to send yours in now, Gonta?

GOKUHARA: … 

GOKUHARA: No

SHIROGANE: If you really don’t want to make a character, you could be the SHSL Good Luck… 

GOKUHARA: I definitely won’t be doing that

SHIROGANE: ...Huh. 

MOMOTA: While you were beating around the bush like a fuckin’ loser, I made mine.

MOMOTA: The SHSL ASTRONAUT!!!!!! He’s gonna go into space, punch aliens, and romance ladies. 

AMAMI: Is that even allowed

MOMOTA: IT SHOULD BE??? 

SHINGUUJI: You have to be an adult to be an astronaut, do you not?

MOMOTA: Listen. If Kiibo gets to be a robot, I can be an astronaut.

HARUKAWA: Your characters are all so strange.

YUMENO: I’d like to see you do better. 

HARUKAWA: I can.

HARUKAWA: The SHSL Caregiver.

SHIROGANE: Is that it…?

HARUKAWA: I’ll PM you later. 

CHABASHIRA: DON’T KEEP SECRETS

CHABASHIRA: I won’t keep any secrets about my character! Mine is the SHSL Aikidoka! With the help of her sensei, she beats up ugly boys using nunchucks!

TOUJOU: Nunchucks… aren’t a facet of Aikido.

CHABASHIRA: Well… uh…

CHABASHIRA: It’s a new kind of Aikido?

CHABASHIRA: With nunchucks?

SHIROGANE: I’ll allow it. 

CHABASHIRA: YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH

SHIROGANE: Who next?

AKAMATSU: I want mine to be the SHSL Pianist… but that’s all I came up with.

AKAMATSU: I’m not that good at making characters.

AMAMI: I could help you if you want

OUMA: What’s your character, Amami?

AMAMI: A secret

AKAMATSU: I’m not sure I want your help anymore

AMAMI: All these fake friends… 

SHIROGANE: Amami, you cheated last time. I’ll DM you later. 

AMAMI: Fuck

IRUMA: CAUGHT

SHINGUUJI: I’d like mine to be the SHSL Anthropologist. 

SHINGUUJI: A mysterious man… very traditional. Values family. 

IRUMA: Wow that’s a surprisingly not-weird character for you, Shitguuji.

SHINGUUJI: What did you just call me

SHIROGANE: Hoshi, you’ve been quiet. What’s your character like? 

SHIROGANE: I’m writing all of these down, by the way. It’ll help me plot the campaign!

HOSHI: Hmph

HOSHI: The SHSL Tennis Player… who led a double life as a serial killer, landing him on death row. He seeks to atone for his sins, though he doesn’t think it possible.

OUMA: I

SAIHARA: Wow

MOMOTA: Hey guys this is my oc Killer Tennis

HOSHI: ...That’s a good one. Okay.

MOMOTA: I WASN’T. TRYING TO HELP. 

HOSHI: If you’ll direct your attention to the chat-

 

**_HOSHI sent the file “shsltennis.png”_ **

 

YONAGA: Did you draw that?

HOSHI: Yeah

GOKUHARA: Looks bad, todd. 

KIIBO:  **who is todd**

HOSHI: I’d like to see you do better. 

GOKUHARA: No.

SHIROGANE: So who do we have left? Iruma, Toujou, Ouma, and Gokuhara, right? 

IRUMA: YOU BET

IRUMA: The SHSL Inventor, the absolute best person in the entire world! Men want her, women want to be her, and vice versa. Everyone wants to suck on her tits!

AKAMATSU: Ew… 

SHIROGANE: I… think I’m going to have to nerf that a little bit. 

IRUMA: Are you afraid of the TRUTH, Shittygane?

SHIROGANE: Sh-shittygane?!

SHINGUUJI: A kindred spirit… 

OUMA: MMMMMMMMM OKAY

OUMA: Mine is the SHSL Supreme Leader!

MOMOTA: The fucking what?? 

OUMA: The SHSL Supreme Leader! He leads a cult, and stuff. A really powerful one. He’s not a nice guy at all, though… 

OUMA: This is the kind of cult that he heads. 

 

**_OUMA sent the file “clowntown.jpg”_ **

 

HOSHI: I think that’s the gathering of the juggalos

OUMA: I didn’t want to look up pictures of actual cults…

GOKUHARA: For the record, I’m still not saying anything about my shitty character. 

SHIROGANE: What about you, Toujou?

TOUJOU: Mhm… let’s see. 

TOUJOU: The SHSL Maid… a dignified woman who puts her duty before herself. She’s worked for many powerful figures, and once was offered the opportunity to lead a country, but declined the offer.

AMAMI: Whoa… 

CHABASHIRA: TOUJOU’S SO COOL!! TOUJOU’S CHARACTERS ARE SO COOL!!

SHIROGANE: Ah, that’s a good one, Toujou! 

SHIROGANE: So that leaves-

GOKUHARA: I’m not sharing.

SAIHARA: Hey, d-don’t make this difficult. 

MOMOTA: Come on, it’s probably as shitty as the rest of our characters. Show us!

YONAGA: Angie wants to see!

GOKUHARA: No, you don’t. 

AKAMATSU: Gonta, please… 

GOKUHARA: ……….

GOKUHARA: Fine.

 

**_GOKUHARA sent the file “wolfchildren.pdf”_ **

 

SHIROGANE: Uh

HARUKAWA: God almighty

HARUKAWA: This is. Twelve pages long. 

GOKUHARA: ……………..

SAIHARA: This is really well written. It’s strange, but well written.

IRUMA: HOW LONG DID YOU STAY UP WORKING ON THIS?????

GOKUHARA: I. Haven’t slept in two days. 

GOKUHARA: I had this idea for a while, actually.

SHIROGANE: Oh my god, Gonta’s a secret nerd!

MOMOTA: ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US

GOKUHARA: SHUT UP

HOSHI: I’m impressed. 

SHIROGANE: Okay! I think I have everything I need. I’ll start plotting the campaign tonight.

SHIROGANE: But before I end the call… I’ll let you guys try out the rolling system, and stuff. Maybe try having your character do something before leaving for the game’s setting!

SHIROGANE: Shinguuji, what about you?

SHINGUUJI: ...Me. 

SHINGUUJI: Erm.

SHINGUUJI: I roll to kiss my sister goodbye. 

SHIROGANE: You rolled a critical miss. I’ll PM you with your results. 

SHINGUUJI: What. 

SHIROGANE: PM sent!

SHINGUUJI: ……………

SHINGUUJI: Shirogane you are an awful human being. 

KIIBO: Oh, dear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in half an hour and it's almost 1 in the morning im going the fuck to bed
> 
> Comments are always cherished and appreciated!


End file.
